Sky High: 20 years later
by Pca student
Summary: 20 years have passed since Will and his friends started Sky High. Will's children are getting ready to start and a new villian wants to destroy the family and take over Sky High along with old villians
1. 20 years later

February, 2022...

Nearly 20 years have passed since Will Stronghold started Sky High. Now Will Stronghold is 33 and happily married to Layla Williams. They have already been married for 14 years and had two children who were going to start Sky High in seven months. Their son Danny Stronghold took after Will. Danny had Will's super strength and the ability to fly. Their daughter Rose Stronghold took after Layla. Rose had the ability to control plants and she could also talk to animals just like her grandmother Flora. Danny had Brown hair and blue eyes just like Will and Rose had Layla's red hair and brown eyes.

During Will's sophomore year; he would assist his parents in fighting crime; making them the Stronghold 3. During graduation Will got to chose who his partner would be. He of course chose Layla but he also decided that he wanted his friends to be a part of it. They were known as the Fantastic 7. Will, Layla, Warren, Zach, Ethan, Magenta and Crystal. They made a great team and were unstoppable against all the super villains they battled.

Their was a super villain known as Metal Block who was lifting up cars and knocking buildings over. "Okay, you stay here Layla." Will took her to a garden rooftop. "And if this villain is too much; you know what to do."

"I know but I'm sure this something the great Will Stronghold can handle." She joked.

"And we might need our friends." He said.

"Just go."

He flew over to Metal Block. Before he could throw a punch; Metal Block knocked him into a building. Will immediately got up and slammed his fists into the ground causing the street to shake and Metal Block tumbled down.

Layla raised her hands in the air and vines erupted from the plant she was manipulating. She had her focus on Metal and he was wrapped up in the vines.

"Well that was a piece of cake." Will flew over to the tied up villain, lifted him up and flew off to put the villain back in his rightful place; jail.

In a prison cell was a villain that Will hasn't faced for nearly 20 years. A certain villain and her well known gang. Gwen Grayson also known as Royal Pain and Sue Tenny. She has been in this prison for nearly 20 years; she was bent on getting revenge on that dang Will Stronghold and his friends. "That dang Will Stronghold! I will get my revenge on him!" She yelled.

"So," Spoke a deep voice. "You're not the only one who has issues with that dang Stronghold and his wife? We can all work together. I shall set us free and then we will have our revenge." It was Metal Block.

He threw his fist at his prison cell and it broke. He was now in the cell that Royal Pain, Stitches, Speed, Lash and Penny were in. Metal broke the bars with his bare hands; freeing them. They all laughed evilly. They defeated the guards that tried to stop them and left the joint.

"Who are you?" Royal Pain asked.

"You'll find out soon enough but for now; you can just call me Metal Block." The mysterious villain replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Speed asked.

"Yeah, let's get those losers." Lash said.

"Not yet. First we're going to my evil lair and we'll come up with a plan in there." Metal Block explained.

7 months have passed since their escape and they have been hiding out in Metal Block's lair. 20 years since Will started Sky High; his kids were going. Layla smiled at Will. "I can't believe this Will. It feels like just yesterday when they were born and now they're already getting ready to start Sky High."

He chuckled. "Yeah I know. Unlike me when I was Danny's age; he already has his powers."

Danny had discovered his powers near the end of the eighth grade.

"I think they're gonna do great Will." They shared a quick kiss.

Danny and Rose came downstairs for breakfast. "Are you excited for Sky High?" Will asked.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

Danny grinned. "Of course."

Will chuckled. "I want you to be careful. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did or trust the wrong people."

Danny looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well-" Before Will could say anything; a phone rang and he answered it. "Layla, Electra is terrorizing the city."

She moaned. "But I really wanted to see them get on the bus."

"Mom!" Danny was embarrassed and Rose smirked finding this all amusing.

"Don't you remember in Preschool when he would not let go of my leg?" Layla asked.

Danny's cheeks were growing redder. "Mom!"

"Ooh!" Rose teased.

"Stuff it!" Danny yelled at her.

"We better get going." Will told Layla before turning to Danny. "And remember what I told you son. Be careful. As a matter of fact; both of you be careful."

"Yeah, yeah." Rose replied sarcastically. Unlike her mom; Rose was carefree, tough, sassy, really loved to annoy people and was somewhat superficial and conceited. She always had something to say and would not let people mess with her. Also she loved to show off and annoy her brother constantly.

Danny began to ponder on what Will was trying to tell him; then shrugged it off. Parents could be over protective, he guessed. After picking up Layla; Will took off in the air. Danny and Rose left the house and headed for the bus stop. "Man did mom really humiliate you." Rose went on.

"Just drop it already Rose."

A bus pulled up. The bus driver was Ron Wilson. "Hey, you're Stronghold's children."

"And you're the guy that fell into a vat of toxic waste and don't you work for the mayor?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but I decided I also wanted to be a bus driver again."

"Oh."

Danny and Rose got on the bus and all attention was on them. Danny was a bit nervous but Rose was enjoying the attention. Their friends; Fuchsia, Randy, Icy and Zucko were also going to Sky High with them. Fuchsia was Zach and Magenta's and she could shape shift into a guinea pig and glow in the dark. Randy was Ethan and Peyton's. He melted into a puddle just like Ethan. Icy and Zucko were Warren and Crystal's. Icy could freeze just like her mother and Zucko controlled fire just like his dad. "Hey, how was your summer man?" Randy asked Danny.

"Uh great." He replied.

"Hey Ice, Fuchsia." Rose greeted as she sat next to Icy.

"How was your summer?" Icy asked.

"Great and this is a new outfit as you can see." Rose replied pointing at her pink flower designed blouse and hot pink knee length skirt.

Ron drove to the end of the road. "Alright, next stop; Sky High."


	2. Welcome to Sky High

The students were strapped up and held onto bars that appeared. Ron then drove the bus over the edge and everyone screamed as the bus fell. The bus grew wings and went up in the air. Everyone was relieved. "Psh, freshmen." Ron smirked.

The ride to Sky High was great. It was about 15 minutes away. Danny was seated next to Randy who was playing a game on his Nintendo Ds lite and explaining to him what the game was about. It sounded like an interesting game to Danny and they even took turns playing it.

Rose got out her ipod and listened to her music.

"What are you listening to?" Icy asked curiously.

"Katy Perry; Part of me." Rose replied. Katy Perry was one of her favorite singers along with Lady Gaga, Kelly Clarkson, Mariah Carry, Taylor Swift and Michael Jackson. 15 minutes later; they arrived Sky High.

"Here we are, Sky High." Ron announced. The kids got off the bus and Ron gave Danny and Rose each a card incase they need him. They saw a group of cheerleaders that looked alike. They looked a little like Penny. Then it was revealed that the cheerleader in the middle could duplicate herself and the rest weren't real.

"I really hate that cheer." A guy with the ability of super speed; Dash; told his stretchy friend. "I do too." Stretchy agreed. 'Let's go round them up." They approached the freshmen and Dash ran around them before stopping in front of them. "Hey freshmen, your attention please. On behalf of the welcoming committee, we'd like to collect a one hundred dollar student fee." Stretchy explained.

"Nice try you guys." Came a male's voice. The freshmen looked at him as Dash and Stretchy left. Rose looked taken back by this guy's appearance. He was hot, had piercing blue eyes, soft chocolate brown hair, muscles and a smile that made all the girls faint. She was completely captivated by him.

"Morning freshmen. I'm sorry about those guys. I'm Mike Watson your student body president and I know you guys are really going to love it here. I sure have. I have met so many wonderful friends and awesome people. There are some rules I should explain to you before we all head inside."

The rest of his words became a meaningless buzz to Rose as she spaced off and focused on how gorgeous and perfect he was. He was the man of every girls dream and she especially loved his smile, muscles and gorgeous blue eyes. Oh those gorgeous blue eyes! She felt hypnotized as she stared into them.

"And if you can follow these simple rules, you will not fall off the edge of the school." He finished.

The crowd laughed.

"Now follow me inside for orientation." Mike headed for the building and the crowd followed.

"He is so hot." Rose said still blown away by his appearance.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Oh pu-lease."

They headed for the building and Mike led them to the gym where Principal Powers would meet with them. She told them exactly what she told Will and his friends 20 years ago. Coach Boomer came in and introduced himself right after she left. He began to call students up and tell them to show their powers.

He first called on a boy named Josh. Josh was an air bender and Boomer made him a hero. Next was a girl named Olga and she could control water. Hero. Next a boy turned himself into a rubber ball and Boomer made him a sidekick and kicked him off the platform.

A girl named Clera came up and blew bubbles from her mouth. "Bubble blower?" Boomer was not impressed. "Sidekick."

She taped Boomer's shoulder so he could see something. The bubbles were exploding like bombs. Not only could she blow bubbles but she could also make them explode like bombs. He was impressed now. "Explosive bubbles? Hero."

A girl with shoulder length brown hair was next. "You." Boomer said pointing to her. "What's your name?"

"Metilda." She replied. She went up to the platform. She could move things without touching them and the crowd of freshmen looked amazed as they saw the hat on Boomer's head float around in the air and she made it go back on his head. "Hero." He said.

"You." Boomer said pointing to a girl with brown hair in braids. Danny looked at the girl and his eyes widened with interest. She was pretty. "What's your name?" Boomer asked.

"Quinn." She replied. She noticed Danny staring and winked. She went on the platform and revealed her power. She was a tecnopath. Boomer seemed hesitant to make her a hero because of memories from the past but shrugged. "Hero."

She walked off the platform and stood where she was before he called on her. Danny was still staring with amazement at what he just witnessed. Her power was amazing! "Alright you're up next flower girl." Boomer pointed at Rose.

She just smirked, stepped on the platform and showed off her power. "Hero."

It was lunch time and Danny, Rose, Icy, Zucko, Randy and Fuchsia found a nice table to sit at. Danny noticed Quinn sitting at a table by herself and couldn't take his eyes off her.

After lunch; Danny was walking with Rose and Zucko in the halls. Stretchy had tripped Quinn and Danny witnessed it. "I'll be back." He headed right over. As Quinn was about to pick up the last book she dropped; she felt a hand on top of hers and looked up. "Uh, hi." He was nervous.

She smiled. "Hi."

He helped her up and handed her the book. "Are you alright? I saw what that guy did."

"I'm fine."

"Um, I'm Danny Stronghold." He put out a hand for her to shake.

She smiled. "Quinn Miller." She replied shaking it.

"Your power is amazing." He complimented.

"And so is yours."

He blushed a little as he sorted his hair. "Well I guess I take after my dad."

She chuckled. "I heard about your mom and dad. They seem to be great people protecting the city and someday so will you."

He blushed again. "Yeah."

Rose was watching the whole thing from her locker with a smug. Her brother lacked the skill of flirting.

Quinn smiled. Danny was cute. "So I guess I'll see you around later."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She walked off and Rose walked over to Danny and patted him on the back. "Well, it looks like the great Danny is in love." She teased. He just pushed her arm away and stared after Quinn with a love struck look on his face.

At home; Will and Layla were in the kitchen preparing dinner. Danny and Rose just got home from school. "Their they are." Layla said.

"How was your day?" Will asked.

Rose smiled. "Great. I showed off my powers and made hero. Also their's this most amazing guy."

"Yeah and he's a senior." Danny said.

Layla turned to Will. "Should I be worried?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I fell for a senior once and she turned out to be a psychopath."

Rose just rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs but stopped when Will shouted "Hey!" Getting her attention. "Wait a minute young lady. Before you isolate yourself I want to show you something." He then turned to Danny. "I want to show the both of you."

Rose was confused. "What is it?"

The smile on Will's face grew wider and Layla knew what he was thinking just by the expression on his face. "I need to be a part of this too."

"When I got home from Sky High my dad showed me the secret sanctum and now it's time that I show you our secret sanctum." Will explained. Rose and Danny followed him and Layla in the dinning room. Will went over to a picture frame and revealed that it was actually a switch to open a door that led to the secret sanctum. "Ladies first." Will told Rose and Layla.

Rose and Layla slid down the poles and after them; Danny and Will slid down. Danny and Rose looked around; amazed. They saw a lot of gadgets and weapons that Will and Layla had collected from their enemies. They were both speechless. "No way." Danny couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Will chuckled; remembering that he acted the same way when his father showed him his secret sanctum. "Go on; take a look. Just be careful and don't break anything."

"Whoa, cool." Rose picked up a freeze ray. "Check this out Danny."

Danny rushed over and Will and Layla chuckled as they saw their kids checking out the stuff. What none of them knew is that they were being spied on through the giant robot eye ball that Steve collected 14 years ago.

Royal Pain, Stitches, Metal Box, Penny, Speed and Lash were spying on them in Metal Box's lair. Royal Pain's helmet had been fixed and was covering her face. "So, it appears that Stronghold showed his children the secret sanctum." She said not taking her eyes off the screen.

Stitches cackled. "Typical."

Metal Box growled. "And they have collected my weapon as well."

Royal Pain faced him. "What weapon?"

"Oh just something I created. It's supposed to turn people evil when you shoot them with it and you can get them to do anything you want. They're practically your slaves." Metal Box explained. "It took me quite a while to work on it and make sure everything was perfect."

"Well, it appears that I'm not the only genius around here. I invented something too. The pacifier which that bubble butt Commander collected from me when he thought I was defeated. You will get that weapon back and since I'm a tecnopath; it won't take that long for it to be fixed."

Metal Block laughed evilly. "Yes, I will get it back indeed. And I think I know the perfect way."

The six villains laughed evilly.


	3. Another power lunch

Danny and Rose were still looking around. They couldn't believe they were actually in the secret sanctum. Will cleared his throat to get their attention. "Oh and whatever you do; don't show anyone the secret sanctum. That's why it's called a secret sanctum."

The next day at Sky High; Danny and Rose headed for Hero Class and their teacher was Mr. Medulla. Rose rolled her eyes as she walked in the hall with Danny, Icy, Zucko, Randy and Fuchsia. "This is sure to be a boring day." Rose commented.

"Anything that has to do with learning is boring to you." Icy replied.

"Whatever. Maybe things will be different now since we're in a super hero school." Rose could only hope. Even though she hated learning; she was still kind of looking forward for this school year.

The six friends walked in the room and Mr. Medulla had his attention on them. "You guys are late."

"Uh, sorry." Danny apologized. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble. Especially on his second day. Medulla told them to find partners and since Rose and Danny didn't want to be partners; Medulla paired Danny up with Quinn and Rose with Mike.

Rose felt her heart melt once again as she stared at her dream guy. Could he get any hotter? She felt her cheeks turn red and like she could barley move once she stared into those piercing blue eyes.

Danny had his focus on Quinn and walked over. He and Rose couldn't believe how lucky they were to be paired with their crushes. "Um, hi." Danny said as he plopped down in the chair next to Quinn.

"Hi." She replied.

Dash and Stretchy were in the back of the class and snickered at Danny and Quinn. Rose was nervously fiddling with the pieces she was supposed to make a laser gun out of. She still couldn't believe she was paired with the hottest guy in the whole school.

"You're Will and Layla's daughter." Mike said.

She blushed; flattered that he knew who she was. Could she get any luckier? "Yeah." She finally replied.

He smiled. "I still can't believe how lucky I am to be sitting next to the daughter of the greatest super heroes."

"Really?" She asked. Her cheeks turned a bright red once again.

"Uh huh." He replied.

The cheerleader that could duplicate herself was also in the back of the class and her attention was on Rose. She looked like she wanted to get Rose in trouble. "I hate sweet." The cheerleader mumbled to herself.

Danny was working on building his laser gun with Quinn and was getting frustrated. He had no idea what he was doing. "I just can't do this." He told her.

She looked down at the pieces, put her hands out and within a few seconds; electricity erupted from her hands and the pieces were put together perfectly, creating a laser gun.

He was still amazed by her power. It was so amazing and she was so pretty. "Seriously, your power is amazing."

She shrugged. "Well I guess I take after my mom."

"Your mom must have been amazing too."

She seemed to be in thought when he said this. "Yeah, I guess."

He began to play with his hair again. "Um, you know, if you want; you could um, have lunch with me and my friends." He was sweating. "So you won't be by yourself. If you want to." He finished.

She smiled. "I'd like that."

Dash and Stretchy were snickering as they saw Danny's cheeks turning red. "Tomato face." Dash told his friend who nodded; staring at the awkward teen. Speaking of awkward teens; Rose was really blushing as she stared down at the table.

"So," Mike began. "How would you like to hang out at lunch?"

She blushed. "Really? You and me; lunch?"

He nodded.

"Pathetic." The cheerleader, Mia mumbled to herself. She got out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, crumpled it up and threw it at Rose's head. "Hey!" Rose shouted as she turned around.

"Oops, my bad." Mia said sarcastically.

Medulla turned from the board and faced Rose. "Is there a problem?"

"Uh, no sir." She lied. As soon as he turned back to the board; she picked up the piece of paper, unfolded and read it.

_'Mr. Medulla has such a weird head'_

Mia snickered and wasn't surprised when Medulla turned. "Uh, is something funny?" He asked.

She pointed at Rose. Medulla took the paper off Rose's desk and read it. He was offended. "I didn't write that." Rose had a feeling that this cheerleader wanted to get her in trouble.

"So you think my head is weird?" He asked.

Mia covered her mouth trying hard not to laugh. Rose was going to be in such trouble! "You know I could send you to Powers for being so rude but consider this a warning." Medulla told Rose. She made a face at Mia as Medulla went back to what he was doing.

At lunch Danny was sitting with Quinn and Rose was with Icy, Fuchsia, Zucko and Randy. She was soon going to be sitting with Mike. "It's like Mia's trying to get me in trouble." She told her friends.

At that moment; Mia was passing by. She dumped her lunch tray all over Rose's blouse. "Oops. My bad."

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed. "You just ruined my blouse! It's bran new!"

Mia placed her hands on her hips. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Just leave me alone." Rose replied raising her voice.

Mia scoffed. "I don't think so. By the way; you look so hilarious right now." She and her clones began laughing. Rose got up like she was going to beat them up. She raised her hands in the air, and a vine that was wrapped around her wrist erupted. The vines tied Mia and her gang up.

Everyone had seen what Rose did. Meanwhile; Dash and Stretchy decided to mess with Danny and Quinn. Dash ran around their table while Stretchy extended an arm and knocked Danny off his chair.

"Danny!" Quinn panicked.

The boys laughed and Stretchy knocked Quinn off her chair as well. This made Danny mad. "Leave her alone!" He slammed his fists into the ground causing the bullies to tumble down along with other students and staff. Mr. Boy ran off to get Principal Powers.

"Principal Powers! Principal Powers!"

Danny had his attention on the bullies. He ducked down as Dash headed for him. He tripped over Danny's back. Stretchy stretched out his arms but Danny grabbed hold of them and flipped him over. Dash ran around Danny once he got up.

Danny stepped on his foot and grabbed him by the shirt. Principal Powers entered the cafeteria. "What is going on here?"

Mia pointed at Rose.

"She spilled her lunch all over my blouse!"

"Rose, Mia, Danny, Stretchy and Dash; you're coming with me."

Rose, Danny, Dash and Stretchy followed Powers and once Mia was untied; followed. Powers led them to a white room with desks. It was the detention room. "Come on!" Danny whined. "This is so unfair! Quinn and I were having lunch and these guys decided to just mess with us for no reason!" Danny pointed to the trouble makers.

"You better stay away from me." Rose told Mia; getting ready to attack again.

"Don't bother; the detention room neutralizes all super powers. Now sit." Powers said.

They all sat down and Powers began her lecture. "Now here at Sky High we try to teach you how to use your powers but what you do with them; that's up to you. A sad waste of talent; your talent. Try to keep that in mind the next time your about to do something stupid." She left the room and the door closed behind her.

Rose just rolled her eyes and stared down at her blouse with disgust. It was all ruined. Danny stared into space. Rose took out her ipod and ear buds and listened to her music. The first song she listened to was 'Wide awake.'

They were going to be here for a long time so she figured she might as well do something to kill time. Mia was giving her dirty looks. She wanted her to be miserable but instead she was listening to music.

When it was time to go home; Quinn walked over to Danny who was getting his books out of his locker. "I'm really sorry about lunch." He apologized.

"It's not your fault that they decided to mess with us." She replied. "Anyway, I thought it was really cool how you defended yourself."

He smiled. "Thanks. I'm probably going to get grounded big time for this."

She chuckled a little. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out sometime after school, well if you're not grounded."

"You and me?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That would be great." He replied.

Mike walked over to Rose. She was embarrassed. Her blouse was all ruined and Mike had to be around! He probably thought of her as some silly fool. "I'm really sorry about what Mia did to you." He said.

"And I'm sorry I look this way." She replied pointing at her blouse causing him to chuckle.

"Hey, I don't think you look that bad."

She was surprised. "You don't?"

He shook his head. "I'll take to Mia and tell her to lay off."

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow." He walked off.

"Yes!" She whispered to herself.

At home; Will and Layla had just gotten a call from Principal Powers. "Oh, okay; thank you. I'll talk to them." Will hung up.

"This is just great Will. Our kids got into a fight. What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Hey, they were just defending themselves."

She smiled. "I guess you're right."

They shared a kiss and Danny and Rose walked in. Will and Layla had their attention on them. "So anything happen today?" He asked.

"Uh," Danny began.

"This snob; Mia dumped her lunch tray all over my blouse and laughed!" Rose exclaimed. "She thinks she's all that and she and her clones humiliated me!"

Will and Layla shared a look thinking about something. "Did you just say clones?" Layla asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Rose asked.

Layla shook her head. "I just knew a student who had the exact same power."

Will nodded. "What about these boys. Dash and Stretchy?" He asked Danny. "What's their power?"

"Dash has the power of super speed and Stretchy can stretch himself." Danny replied.

Will and Layla were really suspicious now.

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Hold on a sec kids. Stay here; we'll be right back." Will took Layla's hand and led her to the den. "Something weird is going on at that school. These students who just messed with our kids have the same powers that Speed, Lash and Penny have."

Layla was in thought. "You don't think,"

He shook his head. "No, that's not possible. They have been jailed for 20 years. How did they get out? And it can't be their kids either! And the next thing I need to hear from Rose and Danny is about a female tecnopath!" He was freaking out.

Layla put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Will. I'm sure everything's fine. It was probably just some stupid fight."

He sighed. "You might be right but this is too much of a coincidence."

Meanwhile; Royal Pain, Stitches, Metal Block, Speed, Lash and Penny were in the lair. "Everything is going according to plan." Royal Pain said.

"Yeah, we picked on stupid Danny Stronghold and got him in trouble; even if that meant detention for us, it was totally worth it." Speed explained.

"Yeah." Lash agreed.

"And you should have seen what I did to that pathetic flower girl's blouse!" Penny laughed. "Oh you had to be there!"

"Soon we will be able to strike back for our revenge." Royal Pain told them. "With this great, amazing and well invented weapon, we will blast everyone and they'll become evil."

"We should blast them now!" Stitches exclaimed.

She began to choke him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" He cried.


End file.
